lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Wrack
rebel angel.png|Gilthrang chapelle fortin___monster with sword.jpg|Morgoth angel of the abyss.jpg|Sauron Dpoq6e-ae9b213f-457d-4b71-a908-77a8f19b7e7e.jpg|Earendil 123795 (2).jpg|Turin Telimektar The Great Wrack, also known as the Last Battle and the Great End, is the mighty battle at the end of time that will see the destruction of Melko and the renewal of Arda. Sequence of Events When the world is old and the Gods grow weary, their guard will sleep. Then will the Demon Gilthrang descend from the Void to aid Morgoth and Sauron in breaking free from the Doors of Night. A powerful being, a Demon of the Void equal to Sauron with the One Ring, Gilthrang has bided his time, learning the secret of releasing Morgoth from the Outer Void; now he has found it, and will tell it to Melko. Melko will cause the Moon and Sun to quarrel; Tilion the Moon will chase Arien the Sun through the Gate of Morning and the Door of Night, destroying the Gates in their struggle. They will fly out into the Void, and Melko, Sauron, and Gilthrang shall destroy them. Then the three will depart through the Door of Night into Arda. In fury at the destruction of the Sun and the Moon, Earendil will descend upon them, and the light of the Silmaril he bears shall drive them from the sky. Earendil shall meet Tulkas, Barada Allmother the creator of the stars and of the universe, Manwe her consort, Eonwe their son and herald, and Turin Telimektar, once Turin Turambar, who has departed the city of Valimar at last, on the plains of Valinor. There they shall confer, deciding their plan of battle. Then shall the Last Battle take place. All the Free Peoples of the Great Lands will participate in this battle: the Valar, Maiar, Men, Elves, Dwarves, Eagles, Ents, Huorns, lesser good spirits and anything and anyone else that was good and noble; and they will be led by the heroes of old, returned from death. They all fight under the banner of Barada Iluama, mother of Arda. All the evil that was sent to the Void will break loose upon the world: Spiders, Dragons, Demons, Orcs, Undead, Elves, Men, Dwarves, Serpents, Trolls, Ogres, Giants, Wargs, Vampires, Werewolves, and anything and anyone else that was evil will come forth under the command of Morgoth. Also in the battle will be Ar-Pharazon and the Numenoreans who broke the Ban and landed at Aman in S.A. 3319. These Numenoreans of the Great Armament were not destroyed, but are imprisoned in the Caves of the Forgotten, where they await the ending of the world. They will fight under Melko as well, being released by him from the caves of time. Under the command of Morgoth, Sauron, and Gilthrang, the forces of evil shall attempt to destroy the forces of good. Thus assembled, the army of the Valar shall fight against Melko. Turin shall draw his silver sword, and in the heavens, the stars on the sword-sheath of Menelmacar, the Swordsman of the Sky, shall turn red. Morgoth and his forces shall see it, and know Turin Telimektar is there, and shall curse him. Tulkas shall hunt down Gilthrang, and he and Manwe shall destroy him. Eonwe will kill Sauron. None will be able to stand against Morgoth except Turin himself; and he will deal unto Morgoth his death and final end. Thus shall the Children of Hurin, and Hurin himself, and all Men, be avenged upon Morgoth for the torments he visited upon them. In the end, the forces of evil will be utterly destroyed. After the battle, the Silmarils will be recovered from the Earth, Sea, and Sky. Feanor's spirit shall be released from the Halls of Mandos, and he shall give the Silmarils to Yavanna, who will break them open, using their light to rekindle the Two Trees. The Pelori Mountains of Valinor shall be levelled, so that the light of the Trees will cover all of Arda. Following this, there shall be a second Music of the Ainur. This song will sing into being the renewal of Arda, and all of Arda's races shall join in singing it. The Dwarves claim they will sing with their maker Aule, and help him to recreate Arda in all of its glory. The Music shall be far greater than the first, and Barada's mightiest themes will at last be played aright. All beings of good that have died in the last battle shall arise and return, and the Powers shall be made young again. The Marring of Arda shall be repaired for all time, and Arda Unmarred finally brought into being. Category:Articles by Linfaren Category:Cosmology Category:Battles Category:Fallen Valar Category:Valar Category:Gods Category:Wars